


Best Christmas Ever

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas surprises, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Draco finds out how shitty Christmas was for Harry as a kid and makes a secret vow to change his mind about Christmas from this year on out.





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: And we have reached the end of yet another countdown! I honestly can't believe how quickly this year has just flown by. I am grateful for every single person who has taken the time out of their busy holiday season to leave a review or a comment on any of my stories of late.
> 
> The final story in the countdown this year was prompted by xxDustNight88 and since she has been on a slash kick, she decided it was my turn to write one as well. The story was beta read by none other than GaeilgeRua and I love her dearly for all the assistance!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Best Christmas Ever  
> Pairing: Drarry  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Draco finds out how shitty Christmas was for Harry as a kid and makes a secret vow to change his mind about Christmas from this year on out.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Tell me about your Christmas traditions," Draco insisted, following him into the kitchen and jumping up on the counter to sit while he watched Harry busy himself with something else to avoid the conversation. "We already talked about what my family did while I was growing up. I want to know what you did."

"We just did what everyone else did, okay?" Harry replied, walking away from where Draco was sitting on the counter and gathering up the dishes that had gathered on the other side of the kitchen. "Why do we even have to talk about this anyways? It's not like we are going to do things exactly the same way as our families did. Let's just change the subject."

Furrowing his brow, Draco hopped down off the counter and walked up behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Did I strike a nerve? I just wanted to make sure that we followed a few of your traditions too, instead of just mine…" he said, his voice trailing off when Harry pulled away from him and took a few steps forward before turning to face him.

"I don't have any Christmas traditions," Harry exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest as he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but it failed as his emotions began to bubble over through his words. "I spent Christmas locked in my room under the staircase. The only presents I got were the ones I made myself with whatever scraps I could find lying around in the closet.

"The only time I really ever got to see the Christmas tree and the presents underneath it were while I was serving dinner for my Aunt and Uncle when their guests were there. As soon as they had their fill, I was sent back to the cupboard.

"I don't exactly care to celebrate the holiday that I spent locked away, although if I'm being honest, that's how I spent most holidays. So I don't really care what we do to celebrate or even if we celebrate it at all," Harry huffed. Without another word, he stormed out of the kitchen and moved quickly upstairs making sure to slam the door to their bedroom shut behind him for extra emphasis.

Draco was dumbfounded. He was trying to wrap his mind around what Harry had just told him, but all it did was make his heart hurt. He was angry at Vernon and Petunia for not treating him better, but he was also angry at himself for pushing Harry to the point that he stormed away. How could anyone not want to celebrate Christmas? That was never a thought that crossed Draco's mind because for him, Christmas was always a magical time of year and it was something his always looked forward to.

That was when the idea struck him.

He quickly wrote out a note in case Harry came back downstairs after cooling off and left it on the kitchen counter. It was Christmas Eve and he knew that Diagon Alley would be busy, so he was going to have to work efficiently and effectively. Leaving the note where he thought Harry would be able to find it quickly, Draco threw some powder into the floo and he was off to Diagon Alley with only an idea in mind.

. . . . . . . .

Everything was almost perfect when Draco heard the bedroom door creak open at the top of the stairs. With a smile on his face, he ran over to the staircase and made quick work of the stairs to catch Harry before he tried to make his way downstairs.

Catching him just outside of the door, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close. After a moment of pause, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, allowing himself to relax for a few moments before pulling away slightly.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you," Harry whispered, resting his forehead against Draco's and closing his eyes.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Draco replied, leaning back slightly to make eye contact with his beloved. "I shouldn't have pushed the issue so hard. If I had known how shitty Christmas was for you as a kid, then I would have worked something out a little earlier than before Christmas Eve."

Quirking his brow and tilting his head to the side, Harry pondered what Draco had just said for a few brief moments. "What did you work out?"

"Can you hang out up here for like ten more minutes and then come downstairs? Everything is almost ready, but you quit pouting about ten minutes too soon," Draco said, sticking his tongue out at Harry as he quickly took a step back to be out of arm's reach.

Rolling his eyes, Harry slowly nodded his head. "I'll give you ten minutes and then I'm coming downstairs to figure out what the hell you did to my living room," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning up against the door frame.

"I'll call you down if I finish up earlier than expected," Draco said, kissing Harry softly on the cheek before making his way back down stairs to put on his final preparations for the evening ahead of him. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect before Harry was allowed to see it.

. . . . . . . .

Exactly ten minutes later, Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Harry to make his way down. Once his two feet landed on the floor in front of where Draco was standing, Draco leaned in and kissed him quickly before tying a blindfold around his eyes.

"What's this for?" Harry asked. "You better behave yourself tonight or Santa won't leave you any presents. He doesn't leave gifts for naughty boys."

"I'm never a naughty boy. That's you, Potter," Draco said with a laugh. "The blindfold is to make sure that no surprises get ruined. Now take my hand."

"I would if I could see it," Harry scoffed, reaching out into the empty space in front of him in search of Draco's hand.

Rolling his eyes, Draco reached up and took Harry's hand in his and led him into the living room. It was the place where the magic was going to happen after all.

"On the count of three you can take off your blindfold," Draco said, readjusting Harry's stance so that he was in the dead center of the living room and able to take in the full surprise that he had in store. "One...two...three…"

Draco took a step back and waited patiently for Harry to remove the covering from his eyes. The wide-eyed excitement that he saw on Harry's face when the blindfold came off warmed his heart. In fact, he was almost certain that he could see a few tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Draco smiled proudly as he watched Harry take in the sights.

The room was decorated floor to ceiling with Christmas lights and there were presents surrounding the floor around the tree. The decorations on the tree looked simple and handmade like the ones Harry had hinted at making when he was in the cupboard. The fireplace was lit and

their stockings were hung, waiting for St. Nick's arrival. And last but not least, there was a small plate of cookies on the coffee table in the middle of the room with a glass of milk, just waiting to be enjoyed by a late night visitor.

"You did all of this for me?" Harry mumbled, his eyes still travelling all over the room taking in the beautiful decorations that Draco had put up. When Draco began to speak, however, he turned and made eye contact with him, a large smile gracing his face.

"Of course I did. I didn't want you to hate the holiday because of your memories, so starting tonight we are going to make our own memories for Christmas to replace the shitty ones you have from your childhood," Draco replied with a shrug and before he knew Harry's arms were wrapped around him and his lips pressed into his.

The kiss lasted a tad longer than it probably should have for something so simple, but it was so worth the happiness that Draco saw on Harry's face.

As Harry pulled away, he smiled before nuzzling his head into the crook of Draco's neck. "I love you, Draco," he mumbled, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," he replied, wrapping his arms tight around Harry's waist. "I love you too."


End file.
